


tell me how to feel about you now

by LilacsAndLilies



Series: Parkner Week 2020!!! [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Cute Miles Morales, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Parkner Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Peter’s excited to finally introduce Miles to Harley and Tony, but he can't figure out why he can't say the same about Harley.Parkner Week Day 7: “13-year-olds are the meanest people in the world” / middle school / jealousy
Relationships: Harley Keener & Miles Morales, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Parkner Week 2020!!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859662
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156
Collections: Bi Bi Bi. (And everything else), Parkner Week 2020, Potato boi and Spooderman





	tell me how to feel about you now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KollaneAuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KollaneAuto/gifts).



Peter loved mentoring Miles. He really did. Miles was sweet and overly eager and reminded Peter far too much of himself. The boy had just finished 8th grade, an idea that baffled Peter to no end. He was younger than Peter had been when he started this whole superhero business.

Peter was still seventeen, which was not nearly old enough to feel this old in comparison to Miles’ constant antics and the situations the younger boy got himself into. Tony liked to laugh at Peter about it a lot, called it payback for what Peter had put him through only a few years earlier. Peter was starting to understand just exactly what that was. 

From the moment he saw Miles, he knew the kid was young. He was wearing a loose costume that barely stayed on and he talked too fast and his voice was too high. Peter wanted to turn him away but he knew what it was like to have powers and a desperate need to prove yourself. He was only lucky that Spider-Man was enough of a symbol to dissuade Miles from more lucrative opportunities.

Still, it took at least a month before he was comfortable with letting the kid out of the streets and another month on top of that before both of them finally took off the masks in each other's presence. And now, another month later, Peter was finally taking Miles to meet Harley and Tony. The two already knew about Miles, and while Tony was happy to finally meet the kid Peter had been talking so much about, Harley was a different story.

* * *

_ The previous day _

Peter walked into the lab to see Harley focused on some update to his own suit. While he rarely came out patrolling, especially after Miles started helping Peter out, he was always there in case it was needed. And for that, he liked to keep his suit in top condition.

Peter snuck up behind the blond, quickly wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist. “How’s it going?” He rested his head on top of Harley’s.

Harley jolted for a second, before relaxing into the touch at the sound of Peter’s voice. “Well. I’m almost done.” He fiddled with the object in his hand a little more before putting it down and spinning around to face Peter. “What’s up?”

“I was planning on bringing Miles around tomorrow, is that cool with you?” Peter asked casually, hoping to hide the nerves inside of him. 

“Uh... sure.” Harley shrugged, a frown on his face. 

“Doesn’t sound like you’re ok with it.” Peter grabbed another chair, sitting down next to Harley.

“I don’t have anything against him, I just don’t like kids.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, looking Harley in the eye. “He’s thirteen. Hardly a small child.”

Harley shrugged. “Abby is thirteen now, and she terrifies me. My middle school years weren’t so hot either. Thirteen year olds are the meanest people in the world. I just don’t like them.”

Peter put his arm on Harley’s thigh, leaning into the other boy’s side and resting his head on the blond’s neck. “I get what you mean. Middle school bullies are not fun. But Miles is like us, not like them.”

“I guess.” Harley was about to shrug, but stopped when he remembered Peter’s head was there, doing an awkward one sided shrug instead. 

“You’ll love him. I promise.” Peter got back up and walked towards the door.

“We’ll see,” were the last words Peter heard as he walked out.

* * *

The memory finished playing in Peter’s head. He shook it off and plastered a smile on his face, determined not to scare off the already frightened boy. Miles was swinging behind him, uncharacteristically silent for his normally chatty self. “How’re you feeling Miles?”

“Terrified to be honest. I’m about to meet  _ Tony Stark _ , this might be the best day of my life.” 

Even with the mask on, Peter could imagine the giddy look on Miles’ face. “Hey, what about the day you met Spider-Man?”

Miles hummed as they landed on the terrace of Stark Tower. “That was pretty cool too.”

“Exactly. You thought I was super cool but now you know I’m an absolute dork. Tony’s the same way. You’ll be fine.”

“I hope so.” Miles pulled off his mask as the doors to the terrace opened, revealing Tony. 

“Hey Tony, meet Miles.” Peter gestured at the other boy before taking off his own mask and ushering the kid towards the billionaire.

Miles stiffened up. “I- It’s nice to meet you Dr. Stark.” 

Tony grinned at the boy. “Nice to meet you too kid.” He threw a glance at Peter. “I can see what you meant about the resemblance.” 

Peter smiled back at him. “Let’s go inside. Where’s Harls?”

“Still in the lab.” 

Peter watched Miles look around with wide eyes, a star struck expression on his face. “How about you two get to know each other? I’ll go change and get Harls.” 

Miles squeaked and shook his head rapidly. “Peter!”

Peter smiled at the call for help. He just nodded towards Tony, who looked over at Miles. “Let’s go to the kitchen.” He led the terrified boy away as Peter headed down to the lab.

When Peter walked down to the lab he wasn’t surprised to find it empty. He went up to Harley’s room, gently knocking on the door before letting himself in. “Harls?”

The other boy looked up from where he was looking at something on his laptop. “Oh Peter.”

“Why aren’t you down with Miles and Tony?” Peter stood in the doorway, his hands on his hips.

“I lost track of time, I’m sorry.” He closed his laptop and got up.

“That’s ok. Now what’s the real reason?” 

Harley took a deep breath. “I don’t like new people that much.”

“Lies, I’ve seen you walk up to plenty a stranger.” Peter didn’t understand why this felt like pulling teeth.

“Alright.” He slumped down on his bed, Peter joining him and sitting down as well. “Before, we used to be like, the only teen superheroes, so if you ever needed help on patrol you would ask me. But now you’ve got Miles, and he understands all the freaky spider stuff way better than I ever could, so I don’t know, it’s like you don’t need me for the superhero stuff anymore. And when you were my main inspiration for putting on the suit…” He trailed off, looking away.

“Harls, are you jealous of a thirteen year old?” Peter could barely keep the smile off his face.

“No! I’m just-” He looked down at his hands. “Maybe? I like having things that are just ours, and losing one feels weird.”

Peter turned to face Harley. “Why? We’ve still got so many more.”

“Because… I’m always worried that one day you’ll decide I’m not worth staying for, and keeping these conversation topics, these things in common helps me feel like you’ll stay. That’s obviously not the main reason I do the superhero thing, I still like to help people, but it is  _ a _ reason.”

“Oh, Harley.” Peter grabbed a hold of Harley’s hands, pulling them up to his lips and pressing a kiss to them. “I promised you, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know, but my brain refuses to believe that.” Harley looked up to meet Peter’s eyes, momentarily shocked by the sincerity in the brunette’s eyes. 

“Well then…” Peter leaned in, pulling Harley down and pressing a kiss to Harley’s forehead. “I’ll just have to keep saying it until you believe me.”

“I think that might work.” Harley smiled. Peter got up from the bed, holding his hand out for Harley to grab as they both walked out of the room.

* * *

A few days later, the three of them decided to go out to patrol together. Peter watched with a proud look on his face as Harley and Miles interacted. Miles nudged Harley, laughing at something the blond had said. They looked so happy and comfortable with each other and Peter couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
